jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Luke Skywalker/Archiv2
__NOEDITSECTION__ Antwort auf Darth Bane92s Frage Im Artikel über Shien/Djem So steht drinnen das er dieen Stil mit einer Djem So Ausprägung benutzte.--Obi freak 14:05, 4. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Exzellent Wiederwahl August 2008 (abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20. Juli bis zum 3. August.2008 * : RAAA was ist aus der Jedipedia geworden? Der Artikel ist Super ich verstehe wirklich nicht was ihr gegen ihn habt. Diese gründe die ihr schreibt sind einfach zum meisten Teil komisch. Es wird geschrieben das Sachen fehlen aber warum fügt ihr das denn nicht einfach ein? --DHK 00:14, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Das kann man nicht einfach so schnell dahinkritzeln. Es braucht schon ein bisschen Zeit, das alles zu machen, besonders weil Luke ein äußerst wichtiger Charakter ist. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 11:01, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich stimme DHK zu, der ist noch immer exzellent. Wozu gibt es denn UCs? Das koennen doch mehrere User gemeinsam machen...MtFbwy, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:56, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :So lassen. Fehlende teile bei zeiten ergänzen.--Yoda41 Admin 12:56, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :--Heiliger Klingone 14:43, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich hab mir diesen Artikel jetzt mal durchgelesen und muss sagen, dass die Sprache wirklich ziemlich gut ist. Allerdings habe ich auch bemerkt, dass der Artikel unvollständig ist (Treueschwur und Das Verderben fehlt), außerdem hab ich gehört, dass aus der NJO-Reihe was fehlt, wobei ich das nicht beurteilen kann. Zudem denke ich dass man für so einen wichtigen Charakter auch eine Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen voraussetzen kann. Es tut mir leid für die Mühe, die sich der Autor hiermit gemacht hat, aber wie die Regeln sagen "Ein Artikel muss sein Thema umfassend und in allen Kernpunkten behandeln.". Da das nicht der Fall ist und zudem eine Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten und Beziehungen bei so einem Charakter drin wären, ist die einzige Option die Abwahl. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 08:58, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wie Darth Maul schon sagte, ist die sprachliche Gestaltung des Artikels wirklich gut und auch die schon vorhandenen Informationen sind toll rübergebracht. Jedoch stimmte ich ihm auch zu, dass gerade ein Artikel über eine solch wichtige Persönlichkeit, vollständig sein muss und – das ist m.E. das größte Manko – etwas über Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten enthalten muss. Solange das nicht ergänzt wird, sollte er m.E. nicht mehr als exzellent gelten. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 11:05, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wirklich hervoragend geschrieben, das wichtigste wird behandelt, aber es fehlt ein bisschen was (u.A. die Ereignisse nach dem Schwarmkrieg und Thrawn bzw. Hand von Thrawn Triologie ist etwas kurz). Daher meines Erachtens nach nur lesenswert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:41, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Man muss halt einfach sagen, alles was nach den Filmen kommt ist nicht mehr ausführlich genug. Zudem fehlen nahezu alle (neueren) Comics und andere, eher unbedeutende Bücher. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:44, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ja leider fehlen mittlerweile zu viele Dinge. Die NJO gibt noch so viel her und Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten müssen beim ''ersten der neuen Jedi einfach drin sein. Gut Beziehungen würde ich auch begrüßen, allerdings würde ich nicht wie auf der WP jedem kleinen Flirt gleich eine Überschrift mit zwei Sätzen zusprechen (Hauptsächlich wohl Mara, Callista und Gaeriel). Jedoch würde ich auf keinen Fall sagen, dass jetzt schon das Ende vom Schwarmkrieg und LotF ergänzt werden müssen, englische Quellen sollten niemals zur Vollständigkeit gezählt werden. Jaina 13:51, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Stimmt schon, bis zu einer Überarbeitung sollte er nicht mehr exzellent sein. --Benji321 21:07, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Meine Kritikpunkte sind bereits erwähnt, weshalb ich leider nichts mehr hinzufügen kann, außer dem Wunsch nach mehr HdK. 16:16, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Da ich persönlich Fähigkeiten und Persönlichkeit (neben einer vollständigen Biografie) für den wichtigsten Teil einer Person halte, vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um so bedeutende Charaktere wie Luke Skywalker handelt, warte ich dann doch erstmal ab - ich weiß nicht genau, wie groß die Löcher sind, deshalb gebe ich kein klares Kontra, da ich die Quellen dazu nicht besitze. Dennoch setze ich eine umfassende Beschreibung der Persönlichkeit vorraus. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 12:05, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Eigentlich finde ich, der Artikel solte seinen Satus behalten. Aber eure Argumente haben mich dann doch zum Überlegen gebracht. Lesenswert ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall, aber zu exzellent bleibe ich neutral. Graawwwwrl, Lowie Besuche Kashyyyk 13:15, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich kann mich der Meinung von Lowbacca nur anschließen. Das Gesamtbild und der Schreibstil des Textes ist gut, aber er weist teilweise Mängel auf. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 20:43, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Das muss ich mir noch mal überlegen.Eigtlich ist er nicht ex aber lesenswert. 19:37, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ehemals exzellent und lesenswert Ich weiß ja nicht so genau, wie das bei anderen angekommen ist, aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass ehemals exzellente Artikel nicht bei lesenswert eingestellt werden sollten. Sie sind ja eigentlich besser als lesenswert und nur nicht mehr exzellent. Deshalb würde ich sagen, dass ehemals exzellente Artikel verbessert und hinterher entsprechend wieder bei den Exzellent-Wahlen aufgestellt werden. 00:37, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Sehe ich auch so. Der Status "Lesenswert" ist für ehemals exzellente Artikel eher ein Schritt nach hinten als nach vorne. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 02:58, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Da hat sich doch wieder jemand verrechnet! 4 Pros und 7 Contras? Neutral und abwartend kommt nicht in die wertung. Für mich sieht das nach nicht bgewählt aus. 4 ist eindeutig mehr als die Hälfte von 7.--Yoda41 Admin 09:30, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :3,66 zu 7,33 wäre 1:2 demnach ist sieben weniger als zwei drittel. Damit ist der Artikel tatsächlich nicht abgwählt. 10:34, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ist es nicht so, dass der Artikel bei der Wiederwahl, wie auch bei der Erstwahl, dieses Kriterium erfüllen muss: Eine Kandidatur gilt dann als bestanden, wenn ein Artikel nach Ablauf der Wahlfrist mindestens fünf Fürstimmen und mindestens doppelt so viele Fürstimmen wie Gegenstimmen aufweist. Somit ist er, meiner Meinung nach, eindeutig abgewählt. Gruß – Andro Disku 10:50, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Was muss man denn da rechnen? Drei Kontras mehr als Fürstimmen ist eindeutig verloren. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:07, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Es geht aber um exzellent, da gilt eine Zweidrittelmehrheit. 13:03, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) EDIT: ''Eine Kandidatur gilt dann als bestanden, wenn ein Artikel nach Ablauf der Wahlfrist mindestens fünf Fürstimmen und mindestens doppelt so viele Fürstimmen wie Gegenstimmen aufweist. :::::Ja, und da der Artikel nicht mal fünf Fürstimmen hat, ist die Wahl verloren. So einfach ist das. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:08, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich sehe gerade das Problem... ist es eine Abwahl, oder eine Wiederwahl? Wenn es eine Abwahl wäre, dann müssten Kontrastimmen mit mehr als 5 und 2/3-Mehrheit gewinnen. Da es aber eine Wiederwahl ist müssen die Pros gewinnen. Somit haben Yoda und ich einfach falsch gedacht. 14:10, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::So ist es. Der Artikel muss die Mehrheit der Benutzer überzeugen, was er eindeutig nicht getan hat. Zur lwa-Wahl: Der Artikel war exzellent, entspricht allerdings nicht mehr den Erwartungen der Benutzer an einen exzellenten Artikel. Allerdings ist er auch besser als lesenswert, weshalb er schlecht noch einmal dort zur Wahl gestellt werden kann. 16:50, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::So hatte ich das ger nicht gesehen, ich dachte nach der Abwahl stände er ganz ohne Auszeichnung dar, und da er das nicht verdient, habe ich ihn aufgestellt. Aber wenn gillt exz > eea > lwa > ela ist das auch in Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:46, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::So scheint es zu sein. Ich würde aber sagen, dass ein Artikel der nicht mehr exzellent ist auch zu den Lesenswerten sollte. Er wirkt tatsächlich, als wäre er ganz ohne Auszeichnung. 18:23, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Nein, sollte er nicht. Er ist ja nicht lesenswert, sondern war exzellent. Guck mal, da gibts oben so ein Icon und unten ne Kategorie... 19:45, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2008 (ungültig) Ich denke, diese Wahl kann abgebrochen werden, da der Artikel mit 4:7 eigentlich nie abgewählt wurde... (siehe hier und hier ) 10:42, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST)Denkfehler... siehe hier 14:11, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Zwar fehlt ein bischen was, aber das, was für Lukes Charakter wirklich entscheidend ist, ist drin, und da ein Artikel für Lesenswert nicht 110% vollständig sein muss, erfüllt er die Anforderung für diese Auszeichnung allemal. Admiral Ackbar 00:13, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde sogar, er muss exzellent sein. Gruß JunoDiskussion 08:16, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * Der Artikel erfüllt die Anforderungen und ich finde er ist auf jedden Lesenswert. Mal ne frage wenn er die Auszeichung packt, also Lesenswert wird stehen dann beide Icons am Artikel Lesenswert und Ehemals Exellent? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 08:37, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Fehlen Ich habe mir gerade den Artikel durch gelesen und dabei viel mir auf das der Teil fehlt wo Luke kurze Zeit zur dunklen Seite der Macht bekehrt wurde und auch sonst einiges aus der Zeit (10 NSY) Friedens Grüße von Kyle Katarn95 20:11, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Aus dem Abschnitt ''Palpatines Rückkehr: „Luke nahm währenddessen eine vertraute Macht wahr und war entsetzt darüber zu erfahren, dass Palpatine zurückgekehrt war. In der Hoffnung, Palpatines Imperium von innen heraus zu unterwandern, um somit den Imperator zu stürzen, schloss er sich ihm an und verfiel dabei der Dunklen Seite.“--Anakin Skywalker 20:15, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok dann fehlt es zwar nicht, ist aber auch nicht sonderlich vollständig (ich mein das gaht einen der beiden Comics so). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:02, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Was mir noch auffällt ist das, das Bild das Oben beim "Steckbrief" Ist, den Luke zeigt der noch sehr jung ist aber wäre es nicht besser wenn man das Aktuellste von Luke nehmen würde? Kyle Katarn95 14:44, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Der Name Luke Ist eigentlich bekannt wie George Lucas auf den Namen "Luke" kam? Weil mir ist so nebenbei in den Sinn gekommen, dass es sich von Lucas ableiten könnte.--84.62.196.128 19:24, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Luke ist ein ganz normaler amerikanischer Name. Unter anderem trägt ihn der Schauspieler Luke Wilson. Alles andere wäre reine Spekulation und die gehört nicht in die Jedipedia. --Darth Vader 19:28, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Tod von Luke Wenn Luke Cade Skywalker als Macht-Geist erschienen ist muss er doch eigentlich vorher gestorben sein weil Cade ja ca. 100 Jahre später lebt warum gibt es dann noch kein Todesdatum? oder wurde es einfach nie erwähnt? Darth Eclipsus :Sein Todesdatum sowie die Umstände sind bisher nicht bekannt. Jaina 15:27, 15. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Aber woher weiß man dann, dass er ein Machtgeist wird? Aus welcher Quelle hat man das herausgefunden?--Nutella 20:10, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Skywalkers Erbe. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:12, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::danke.--Nutella 20:18, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::schade, dass dort nicht steht, wie er gestorben ist. --Nutella 20:22, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::::ich schreibe an einem Buch über Star Wars, das unter anderem davon handelt, wenn es veröffnetlicht wird habt ihr näheres! Außerdem, das verrate ich euch schon mal, handelt es von der Zeit von 43-130 NSY also wo noch kein Buch exestiert.J Luke M 14:37, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Bwuhah was? Du glaubst dein "Buch" hätte irgendwas zu sagen? (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.96.75.109 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 24. Aug. 2009, 15:51:47) Also erstmal wird gewöhnlich mit --~~~~ unterschrieben... ansonsten stimmt es: J Luke M, deiner Benutzerzeite entnehme ich, dass es sich bei dir nicht um einen weltbekannten Autor handelt, dessen Bücher in das Starwars Canon von Lucas aufgenommen wird. --Naronnas 16:22, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Grünes Lichtschwert Kann mir mal jemand sagen warum Luke Skywalker in einer kurzen szene als er auch dem Millennium Falken mit seinem Laserschwert übt eine grüne Klinge hat?(siehe Bild) Weil ich denk es wissen ja alle das es normalerweis eine blaue Klinge hat. Darth Eclipsus :Es ist ein Filmfehler. Es gibt keine Erklärung dafür... ganz einfach. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:36, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ja das haben sich viel gefrakt, ich glaube das war einfach nur ein Fehler. Gruß--[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:40, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Ich hab mir die Stelle nochmal angekuckt (Special Edition) und die Klinge hat die ganze Zeit über eine mehr türkis-blaue Farbe. Auf keinen Fall so kräftig grün, wie in dem Bild... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:42, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich habe auch noch mal nach geguckt und es ist wie auf dem Bild, grün. Vielleicht hast du versehentlicherweise dir die Szene angeguckt wo Luke das Laserschwert bekommt, da ist es nämlich hell blau-türkis. Gruß--[[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:53, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja genau bei 56 Minuten und 50 Sekunden. Danke für die schnellen Antworten ;)Darth Eclipsus ::::::Komischer weise gibt es diesen Filmfehler nur in der Special Edition schaut euch die Szene im orginal Film an und ihr werdet sehen das es dort kein grünes Lichtschwert gibt was vlt. darauf schließen lässt das bei der Nachbearbeitung jemand gepatzt hat. grüße Darth Eclipsus Lukes Blitze Aus welcher Quelle geht hervor das Luke Machtblitze verwendet? Falls es ein Buch ist würde ich den Titel gerne erfahren, denn dann würde ich es gerne lesen.Falls es ein Comic-Band ist, wird das wohl schwieriger, weil die älteren ja meistens schwerer zu beschaffen sind. (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 20:38, 7. Jan. 2009 (Diskussion) MrPalpatine) :Auf dem Cover von Der Schwarmkrieg benutzt er Machtblitze. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:44, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Millitärischer Rang Sollten man nicht reinschreiben das er zum Schluss General war geht aus eine Gespärach in Wege des Schicksals hervor mit Freeundliche grüßen:GRUPPE 10 :Steht doch drin. Siehe Infobox.--Daritha (Senat) 13:25, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Und falls du es übersehen hast lese doch einfach "Luke Skywalker und die Schattten von Mindor"!!!J Luke M 14:38, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Meister Joruus C'baoth war angeblich Lukes Meister.Aber auf Joruus C'baoth's Seite steht nur alls Schüler Luuke Skywalker und nicht Luuke Skywalker und Luke Skywalker.Ich schlage vor auf Joruus C'boath's Seite Luke Skywalker hin zu schreiben oder Joruus C'boath's Name von dieser Seite löscht.--Mara Skywalk 16:15, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Naja, Joruus wollte ihm was beibringen (Die Dunkle Seite), hat es aber nicht geschafft, da Luke den Lehren nicht folgte, also hat er Luke eigentlich überhaupt nichts neues beigebracht. 16:23, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Ok :)--Mara Skywalk 16:27, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Joruus C'baoth hat Luke Dinge beigebracht. In "Die Dunkle Seite der Macht" wird C'baoth kurzzeitig zu Lukes Lehrer, bevor dieser sich wieder von dem alten Mann abwendet. Technisch gesehen war er genauso sein Lehrer, wie Obi-Wan oder auch Palpatine (siehe DE-Comics).--Daritha (Senat) 13:25, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Spoiler Bei dem Spoiler, der Bei Beziehung zu ben Skywalker ist , ist es richtig, Quele Wächter der Macht 1-3. Bis fünfte Zeile Mitte.J Luke M :Hä? Was? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 00:34, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::So genau müssen die Beziehungsabschnitte nicht mit Einzelnachweisen belegt werden. Es gab schon eine Diskussion darüber, dass es schwierig ist, im Nachhinein die Quellen herauszufinden, weil diese Abschnitte meistens nur indirekt in den Quellen erwähnt werden und vielmehr eine Interpretation des Autors sind. Trotzdem vielen Dank, dass du dir Mühe machst, denn Artikel genauer mit Einzelnachweisen zu belegen. Viele Grüße, 16:54, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Meister II Wann je war der imperator lukes meister ? 20:18, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :4 NSY in Episode VI. Er sagt Luke, wie man die dunkle Seite nutzt. 20:40, 3. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Die Information bezieht sich auf ''Das dunkle Imperium. Siehe auch der Einzelnachweis in der Infobox und dieser Abschnitt. – Andro Disku 09:26, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Deswegen ist er doch noch lange nicht Lukes Meister. 09:32, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Kennst du überhaupt den Comic? Weil dort ist Palpatines Klon für eine Zeit lang in der Tat Lukes Meister, da er sich der Dunklen Seite hingibt. Später wird er wieder von Leia auf die Helle Seite gebracht. – Andro Disku 09:35, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Den Comic hab ich nur teil weise gelesen das warscheinlich nich. 09:40, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bild in der Infobox Ich wäre dafür, das alte Infoboxbild beizubehalten, das das einfach viel bekannter ist. Wer nur die Filme kennt, und das trifft wohl auf die meisten stillen Leser zu, wird Luke auf dem neuen Bild überhaupt nicht erkennen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:10, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Dem kann ich eigendlich nur zustimmen; selbst ich habe bei dem Bild einen Moment gebraucht um Luke zu erkennen. Das Bild mag zwar aktueller sein und Luke im Protait zeigen, aber auch ich würde es bei dem alten Infobox-Bild belassen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:18, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Das sehe ich genauso. Es muss ja nicht zwangsläufig das alte Bild sein – nur ein Bild aus den Filmen. – Andro Disku 19:33, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Man könnte ja auch ein Portraitbild aus den Filmen besorgen... Pandora Diskussion 19:50, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das wäre meiner Meinung nach das beste. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:55, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Den Lesern nur das zu zeigen was sie schon kennen und gleich erkennen, finde ich genau die falsche Methode, ich meine denkt mal darüber nach. Dass die Leser den gealterten Luke noch nicht gesehen haben ist genau ein guter Grund ihn zu zeigen, denn so sieht er nunmal später aus, und in der Infobox passt das Bild nicht nur weil es ein Portrait ist sondern auch weil die möglichst aktuell sein soll. Und dass man den nicht erkennen könnte ist auch ziemlicher Schwachsinn. In den Filmen ist der kleine Luke gerade mal 19 bis 23 Jahre alt, abgesehen davon, dass das alte Infobox-Bild ziemlich ungeeignet war und es keinen Sinn ergibt, nur Bilder aus den Filmen zu verwenden, das hier ist immerhin keine klobige Comic-Zeichnung sondern ein detailgetreues Portrait. Aber hey, macht doch was ihr wollt, das macht ihr ja sowieso. Ist wieder mal schön, dass man sich hier so schnell einig wurde... -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:03, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Es geht ja nicht darum, dem Leser ''nur das zu zeigen, wass er kennt. Das Bild kann ja ruhig in den Abschnitt der Biographie, wo es zeitlich reinpasst. Aber das erste Bild, was ein Leser im Artikel sieht, und das ist halt das Infoboxbild, sollte einen gewissen Wiedererkenungswert liefern. Außerdem muss ja nicht immer das aktuelle Bild da rein, sonern ein besonders markantes. Sonst müsste bei Anakin ja auch das aus Episode VI, kurz bevor er stirbt rein, oder besser gleich der Macht-Geist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:07, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich sehe das wieder wie Ackbar. In allen Ehren, Sol, aber ich finde deine Reaktion am Ende deines Beitrags nicht sehr angebracht. Wenn andere Benutzer der Meinung sind, ein Bild aus den Filmen wäre geeigneter – und du nicht –, dann brauchst du dafür nicht beleidigt zu sein. Es wurde schließlich noch nichts entschieden und du kannst deinen Standpunkt wie alle anderen vertreten. Aber du kannst auch nicht erwarten, dass weil du dieses Bild besser geeignet für die Infobox findest, es alle anderen auch tun... Schließlich gilt gleiches Recht für alle. – Andro Disku 20:31, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich bin auch für das momentane, wie Sol Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:35, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::@Ackbar: Anakin Skywalker halte ich für ein ziemlich schlechtes Beispiel, da er die spätere Hälfte seines Lebens ja nur im stählernen Strampelanzug rumrennt und man sein Gesicht nur nochmal beim Sterben sieht, was kein wirklich geeignetes Bild abgibt (und wovon sich kein gutes für die Infobox machen lässt). Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum sich der Leser beim Reingucken in den Artikel unbedingt denken soll "Ah ja, so kenn ich den noch aus dem Film vor einem Vierteljahrhundert" anstatt "Aha, so sieht der also >inzwischen< aus", denn meiner Meinung tut ihr gerade so als könnte der Leser sich aufgrund des Bildes fragen ob er im richtigen Artikel ist, was ich nicht nachvollziehen kann. Wenn ein Charakter in den Filmen nur als Kind vorkommt und dann später als Erwachsener, ändern wir das Bild ja auch, obwohl der Wiedererkennungswert gleich Null ist, das ist aber doch durchaus sinnvoll (so wie du es gerade erst bei Pooja Naberrie selbst getan hast, ohne dass da jetzt groß ne Diskussion entstanden wäre, warum auch?). Ein Altersunterschied von 20 bis 30 Jahren wie jetzt im Falle von Luke (der auf dem vorherigen Bild übrigens erst 19 Jahre alt ist) ist damit durchaus vergleichbar, was wohl auch der Grund dafür ist, dass manche hier den Unterschied zu den Filmen so deutlich wahrnehmen. @Andro: Erstens ist der Artikel UC, unter anderem von mir, was das „gleiche Recht für ''alle“ zumindest momentan etwas eingrenzt, sofern die Regeln für UCs noch dieselben sind. Solange man an einem Artikel arbeitet, finde ich ein gewisses Maß an gestalterischer Freiheit nur angebracht, ich hab auch noch nie Bilder in Artikeln ausgetausch die andere unter UC hatten, auch wenn ich oft meiner Meinung nach bessere kannte. Das ist für mich die Entscheidung der Autoren, die machen sich ja die ganze Arbeit oder nicht? Zweitens sieht das da oben für mich eben schon nach einer „Entscheidung“ eurerseits aus, denn es ist zum Ende hin doch eher eine Besprechung wie man es denn jetzt anders machen könnte, nicht mehr die Frage ob das Bild bleiben kann. Aber das ist wohl Interpretationssache. Es ist ja gut, dass Ackbar das hier angesprochen hat, aber ich weiß nur zu gut wie sich das wieder entwickelt und wie es am Ende ausgeht, ganz egal was ich dazu sage. Das verleitet mich dann eben zu solchen Überreaktionen, die du wohl nicht nachvollziehen kannst und auch nicht unbedingt musst, da du mein Problem nicht da siehst wo es ist. Wie auch immer, klärt das hier bitte mit Daritha und Urai Fen, ich halte mich da jetzt raus. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 21:38, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich wollte nur kurz daran erinnern, dass die Filme einen weitaus höheren kanonischen Status genießen als die Werke des Erweiterten Universums. Von daher hat eine Darstellung der Filme in einem solchen Artikel einfach Priorität, weshalb wir uns bei der ersten Präsentation des Charakters auch an den Filmen orientieren sollten und das tun wir nunmal, in dem wir auch ein Bild aus dieser Zeit nehmen. Natürlich finde ich ein Bild mit 19 Jahren nicht so passend wie eine Darstellung Lukes als Jedi-Meister, aber mit Episode VI haben wir hier eine Quelle, die diese Aufgabe bestens übernehmen kann. ''Bel Iblis'' 21:46, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) „Höherer kanonischer Status“ bedeutet, dass wenn sich zwei Quellen widersprechen, die Quelle mit dem höheren kanonischen Status Vorrang hat. Hier widerspricht sich nichts, das Bild stellt nichts falsch oder anders dar und der Artikel beinhaltet bereits mehrere Illustrationen des weiteren Universums, ich würde auch davon abraten ihn ausschließlich mit Bildern aus den Filmen zu schmücken. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 21:56, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Davon redet auch keiner. Es geht nur um das Bild in der Infobox. Natürlich sollen im Artikel an sich auch weiterhin EU-Bilder verwendet werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:04, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Davon rede ich gar nicht, ich wollte nur sagen, dass mir ein Bild aus den Filmen aufgrund des kanonischen Statusses einfach als gerechtfertigter scheint. Es ist einfach eine der unausgesprochenen Regeln in der Jedipedia, dass bei bei solchen Angelegenheiten die Filme einfach Vorrang haben. Ich verstehe nicht dein Problem, dass wir ein Bild aus den Filmen nutzen wollen. So sehr hat sich Luke im Laufe der Zeit auch nicht verändert, dass man sich jetzt denkt „so sieht der also mittlerweile aus!“ ''Bel Iblis'' 22:10, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Nach BK mit Jaina Solo (xD) :::Wenn er sich doch sooo nicht verändert hat, warum sollte man dann das alte Bild holen? Da hat man das Gesicht überhaupt nicht richtig gesehen! Also zieht das mit dem verändert, zumindest bei mir, irgendwie nicht richtig Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 22:21, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Das was Mandalore geschrieben hat dachte ich mir auch eben: Wenn er sich nicht stark verändert hat, verstehe ich nicht die Aussagen wie „Wer nur die Filme kennt, und das trifft wohl auf die meisten stillen Leser zu, wird Luke auf dem neuen Bild überhaupt nicht erkennen“ oder „ich habe bei dem Bild einen Moment gebraucht um Luke zu erkennen“ aus den ersten Beiträgen in dieser Diskussion. Und was das andere angeht, ich habe kein großes Problem damit, wenn ihr ein Bild aus den Filmen nehmen wollt, wie du (Bel Iblis) sagst. Es ist doch gerade so, dass hier einige ein Problem damit haben, dass das aktuelle Bild genutzt wird, verdrehe das bitte nicht einfach so. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|''(catch me)]] 22:48, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::wtf.. das Bild? Warum zum.. keins aus dem Film? Wer ist das? Sieht aus wie eine Karikatur -.- HiddenEmpireDein Kommentar zum Spiel 22:26, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Neue Diskussionen bitte immer unten anhängen, wenns den Punkt aber schon gibt, bitte da dran (soviel Zeit, mal kurz das Inhaltsverzeichnis durchzukucken sollte sein, und "Bild in der Infobox" halte ich recht aussagekräftig) 'Pandora Diskussion 22:29, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich finde das neue Bild auch ziemlich, äh, gewöhnungsbedürftig und wäre deshalb auch dafür, eines aus den Filmen zu nehmen, eventuell vor seiner geplanten Hinrichtung beim Sarlacc, da müsste doch was ordentliches dabei sein? --GALAKTOS 19:52, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) Einleitung Wo der Artikel ja eh grad besprochen wird, wollte ich die derzeitigen Autoren fragen, ob sie das mit der Einleitung nicht doch ein wenig übertreiben? Nichts gegen die Arbeit, die da investiert wird, und mir ist auch klar, dass Luke eine überaus umfangreiche Biografie hat, aber eine derartige Länge für die Einleitung finde ich nicht sehr ansprechend. Wenn es euch möglich ist, (es sei denn natürlich ihr seht das vollkommen anders^^) könntet ihr die dann nicht den gewöhnlichen Maßstäben anpassen? Übrigens sollten auch Einzelnachweise nicht in die Einleitung, weil sie ja nur einen umfassenden Überblick über die Person oder was auch immer geben soll. Schließlich muss da nicht jede Quelle im einzelnen durchgenommen werde. Dafür gibt es schließlich die Biografie an sich. Jaina 22:19, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Verbrechen Ich hab die Verbrechen überarbeitet. Er ist zwar der Held der Geschichte, hat aber bei seinen "Heldentaten" bestimmt die Gesetzte tausendmal gebrochen. Eigentlich müsste er schon nach Episode 4 lebenslänglich mit Sicherungsverwarnung kriegen, weil er den Todesstern hochgejagt hat und dabei schon ein paar tausend Menschen VORSÄTZLICH ermordert hat. --AniD 15:11, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Er kam aber nie vor Gericht und die Rebellen-Allianz bzw. die Neue Republik gewährte im auch Amnestie für seine "Verbrechen". Zudem geschahen diese Handlungen im Krieg und da zählen sie nicht wirklich als Mord. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:15, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Auch wenn er gute Motive gehabt hat sind es ja dennoch Verbrechen, abgesehen davon ist Jabba jemals vor ein Gericht gekommen? Nein ist er nicht! Da aber Jabba ja kein Held ist, ist er ein Verbrecher aber Luke nicht oder was? Ich finde, dass wenn man die Verbrechen von Personen auflistet, nicht darauf achten sollte, was sie Gutes oder Schlechtes getan haben. Außerdem vertreten die Rebellen ja wohl klar eine Position, die der der KUS nahe kommt. Auch sie stellen sich gegen die Republik bzw. das Imperium oder? --AniD 15:24, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Ob etwas ein Verbrechen ist, kommt halt immer darauf an, wessen Gesetze man anwendet. Für das Imperium war Luke demnach ein Verbrecher, für die Republik nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:24, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ich denke, dass Mord und Totschlag für die Republik, wie für das Imperium Verbrechen sind. Achja, für das Hutt-Kartell ist Jabba mit Sicherheit auch kein Verbrecher. Und trotzdem werden seine Verbrechen aufgeführt. Also ich denke man sollte die Verbrechen der einzelnen Personen an den Gestzen messen, die zu deren Zeit galten. Vielleicht sollte man darüber mal abstimmen. --AniD 15:31, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hier gehts aber nicht um eigene Überzeugungen sondern um Quellenlage. Hast du eine Quelle, welche deine Behauptung seriös belegt? Nein. Also muss da auch nichts abgestimmt werden. Wir bleiben lieber bei den Fakten. Und bitte schreibe deine Diskussionsbeiträge ordentlich hin und nicht kreuz und quer. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:38, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Welche Behauptung? Es ist ja wohl klar, das die Filme IV-VI belegen, dass Luke den Todesstern zerstört hat oder? Die anderen Quellen sind wie schon gesagt in den Filmen enthallten. --AniD 16:11, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Und jetzt? Wo ist die Quelle, welche dies als Verbrechen bezeichent, weswegen Luke belangt werden soll? Also ausser Imperiale Propaganda? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:13, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ja, das ist doch schonmal was! Die imperialen Gesetze. Nur weil Luke der Held der Saga ist, heißt das nicht das er beforzugt wird. Ein Wiki sollte sein Thema nicht zum Gunsten deren ausrichten, die sie mögen. Jabba hat auch nur Gesetze der Republik und des Imperiums gebrochen, mehr ist da auch nicht. Also jetzt mal Konkred? Warum stehen bei ihm seine "Verbrechen" und bei Luke Skywalker nicht? AniD 17:09, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Es gelten für Luke aber nicht die Imperialen gesetze, der er nicht bzw nicht mehr ein Bürger des Imperiums, sondern der Republik bzw. der Rebellenallianz ist. Genausowenig würde man in deutschlang eine Frau, die ohne Vermummung rumläuft, wohl kaum als Verbrecher bezeichnen, auch wenn es Staaten gibt, in denen das Verboten ist. Was ein Verbrechen ist, kommt also immer darauf an, welche Rechtsprechung gilt, und im diesem Fall dürfte die der Republik angewendet werden. (Das Imperium hat ja nach dem Friedensvertrag selbst nicht die Auslieferung von Luke verlang, oder irre ich micht da). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:14, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ach aber für Jabba gelten Impriale Gesetze bzw. Republikanische, obwohl er "Bürger" des Hut-Kartells ist oder wie? wie sagt man so schön, GLEICH IST RECHT FÜR ALLE. Wenn es für Jabba gillt, gillt es auch für Luke und alle anderen Rebellen, oder es gillt für Jabba auch nicht und ihr entfernt das. Das sind die einzig logischen möglichkeiten. AniD 17:22, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Jabba lebte auf Tatooine, einer Welt des Imperiums, und untersteht damit imperialem Recht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:25, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Luke kämpft als Soldat in einem Krieg. Und die Geschichte bestimmt nunmal, wer den Krieg gewinnt, das war schon immer so und wird auch immer so sein. Pandora Diskussion 17:27, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Zitat Star Wars Episode I: :::"Tataoine. Der Planet wird von den Hutts kontrolliert." :::Jaja Imperium schon klar. Luke hat auch auf Tataoine gelebt und wenn es wirklich so wie Ackbar es erklärt hat ist wie in der realität, ist Luke Bürger von Tataoine und gehört damit zum Imperium. Damit untersteht der dem Imperialen Recht. Fakt ist: Jabba ist unschuldig oder Luke ist schuldig. Wenn dies wirklich ein NEUTRALES WIKI wie WIKIPEDIA ist, dann werdet ihr das akzeptieren. Aber wie es scheint hat sich dieses Wiki auf die Helle Seite geschlagen und versucht mit allerkraft zu verhindern, dass sie schlecht dastehen. AniD 17:50, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ein Sperrferfahren, weil ich meine Meinung dazu kunnt tu und für ein Neutrales wiki bin? AniD 17:58, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Du bist der erste, der hier was von Sperrverfahren sagt. Du hast deine Meinung eingeracht und alle waren dagegen. Das ist nunmal auch Wiki... Kuck dir doch mal Geschichtsbücher an, da werden auch so Leute wie Staufenberg als Helden gefeiert, obwohl sie eindeutig in dem ihnen zugehörigen Staat Verbrecher gewesen sind, und dafür sogar standrechtlich erschossen wurden. Man unterscheidet nunmal zwischen Verbrechen, Taten in einem Krieg und Auflehnung gegen eine Diktatur. Pandora Diskussion 18:06, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Schon, aber wurde Jabba erschossen? Außerdem, wir reden nicht von der Realen welt sondern von SW oder?? Achja von wegen Sperrverfahren, angeblich ist eins gegen mich im Gange AniD 18:17, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Das Sperrverfahren ist schon lange abgeschlossen, weil du danach inaktiv geworden bist. :::::::Es spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, ob Jabba getötet wurde. Jabba ist Chef einer Verbrecherorganisation. Alles was Luke im Krieg getan hat, fallen unter das Kriegsrecht. Zur Erklärung dazu, habe ich einen (für Deutsche) sehr bekannten Fall ausgesucht, um das ganze zu erklären. Sowohl die Nazis, als auch das Imperium waren eine Diktatur, gegen die gewisse Leute aufbegehrt haben. Damit sind sie im bestehenden Rechtssystem natürlich zu Verbrechern geworden. Solange man aber die Propaganda des Systems weg lässt, waren ihre Taten aufgrund der Menschlichkeit gerechtfertigt, und sind schliesslich von der Geschichtsschreibung als gerechtfertigt bewertet worden. Pandora Diskussion 18:28, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ich habe verstanden, Luke ist der Held, hat nichts illegales getan und wird es auch nie tun, wobei die "Bösen" natürlich illegal sind. wie sagte Palpatine so schön: "Das Böse hengt von Blickwinkel des Betrachters ab" es ist euer wiki nicht meines, aber wenn es neutral sein soll, dann sollte es für alle gelten. für jabba, für die rebellen und für das imperium etc. AniD 18:33, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Wir verlassen uns auf Quellen, die meistens innerhalb des Universums angesiedelt sind - Verfasser des EGF ist beispielsweise Tionne, der TEA wurde von Hyperraumforschern verfasst, Mammon Hoole und andere Geschichtsschreiber sind ebenfalls durch eine Vielzahl von Sachbüchern bekannt. Die Geschichtsschreibung wird von dem bestimmt, der sie niederschreibt. Das ist auch in der realen Welt so - wieso sollten sonst Biografien großer Gestalten der Weltgeschichte mitunter eindeutig lobeshymnenartig verfasst sein? "Neutrale" bzw. kritische Geschichtsschreibung ist ein relativ neues Phänomen des 20. Jahrhunderts und lange nicht der Standard. Zumal sollte es selbst für dich verständlich sein, dass wir (wie auch die Wook und andere SW-Wikis) zum Standpunkt der Galaktischen/Neuen Republik, der Rebellen-Allianz, der Galaktischen Allianz und des Jedi-Orden allgemein tendieren, was letztlich so von George Lucas intendiert wurde und allein von der Rechtmäßigkeit dieser Organisationen gerechtfertigt ist. Alles andere fällt unter das Kriegsrecht, was du natürlich auch in der Wikipedia nachlesen kannst. 18:39, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ich habe mich in anderen SW-Wikis ungesehen. In sithlordpedia z.B ist der standpunkt des betrachters das Imperium. wenn man es nicht neutral macht, muss man gar kein wiki eröffnen. AniD 18:48, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du sagst, dass die Sithlordpedia aus der Sicht des Imperiums schreibt, ist das auch nicht wirklich neutral. Und wenn du alles an der jedipedia so schlecht findest, dann meld dich doch an einem anderen wiki an und schreib dort. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin 18:55, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ich sag nicht das jedipedia.de schlecht ist, aber wirklich neutral auch nicht oder? --AniD 19:00, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Und für solch eine Lapalie wird ne Ellenlange Diskussion vom Zaun gebrochen. *Sing* Sinnfrei. Könn wir sie dann damit Beenden, da wir es, zumal es keine Quellen gibt, es reines POV/Fandom ist, eh nicht eintragen? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:21, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich versteh die Diskussion nicht ganz. Natürlich wird eher mit dem Helden sympathisiert als mit den Schurken. Außerdem, wie Pandora schon angedeutet hat, kann man hier klar ein Beispiel der Realität anbringen: Scho mal was von den Nürnberger Prozessen gehört? Diese Prozesse waren nach dem 2. Weltkrieg um die Hauptverbrecher zu verklagen. Die meisten von denen wurden fallen gelassen, weil das Recht im 3.Reich ein anderes war und die Männer und Frauen nicht dagegen gehandelt haben. Oder kennst du den Roman "Der Vorleser"? Auch hier wird genau dieses Thema behandelt. Im Nazi-Deutschland war es kein Verbrechen Juden in eine Gaskammer zu schicken. Die Richter und Anwälte hatten damals eines des schwersten juristischen Urteils zu sprechen. Bist du der Ansicht, dass all die Leute, die sich im 3.Reich GEGEN Hitler und sein Regime gestellt haben, verklagt werden, weil sie damals gegen das Recht gehandelt haben? Weil sie frei sein wollten und nicht unterdrückt werden wollten, weil sie all die Werte, die wir in einer Demokratie genießen können, haben wollten? Wenn du diese Leute wirklich dafür bestrafen willst, hast du nicht kapiert, wie gut es uns in der Demokratie ergeht (Kleiner Ausflug in die Geschichte und Politik, ich bitte um verzeihung). ::Ist es ein Verbrechen, in einem bzw. mehreren KRIEG(en) ein Verbrechen, was in Friedenszeiten eines war, im Krieg jedoch zur Friedenswiederherrstellung dient, zu begehen? Und außerdem waren Jabbas Verbrechen weit über sein Herrschaftsgebiet hinaus gegangen. Kit Fisto 23:00, 20. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Vielen Dank, dass sie auf meinen Rat nicht gehört haben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:53, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST)